


抱明月而长终

by In_fridge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 不夜城的caster和尼托的cp向短文有不夜c的真名暴露 现pa 剧团设定 之类的
Relationships: Nitocris | Caster/Scheherazade | Caster





	抱明月而长终

**Author's Note:**

> 关于故事和剧团部分都是我瞎编的 有很多为了方便写下去而修改的设定 过于没有百合成分所以我强行加入并且烂尾 我有罪
> 
> 标题来自赤壁赋 因为身为从者的她们两位，不管是想要死或是想要生，都已然“长终”
> 
> 全文不到3k字 可在厕所时间放心阅读

尼托克丽丝静静地躺在舞台中央，死了。一头紫发像被扯破的丝绸一样，散了一地，顺从地伏在她如雕塑般精致而无生气的脸上。人民在歌唱，歌唱他们的法老如何美丽，歌唱死亡多么残忍，竟要把她从人民的手里夺去，乘着冥河去向远方再无归期。

“在法老面前竟不低下头来，这是何等的大不敬！——哼哼、我的名台词练习成果相当不错嘛！”在山鲁佐德几乎真要把头低下去之前，尼托克丽丝露出了笑容，“果然多少次都会觉得当法老王很辛苦啊。”

由还未卸妆的尼托克丽丝来说这句话显得不太合适，她一身的华美服装和金银珠宝让她看上去已然就是古老王国的王者。作为剧本作家，山鲁佐德不算是喜欢自己笔下的人物做出违背角色性格的行动，但是她能够理解眼前的人是尼托克丽丝，不是古代的什么法老，而是剧团的演员。尽管如此，闭幕后看着尼托克丽丝由角色变回自己，山鲁佐德仍然觉得有一丝失落。

其原因可能得归咎于尼托克丽丝本人，她是有名家族企业的千金，最初不过是一时兴起来看过一次自己家族赞助的剧团表演，结果却被一直大胆过头的团长拉入了伙。当然，尽管专业不对口，尼托克丽丝还是十分优秀，用聪明好学来形容一个人也许显得很庸俗，但尼托克丽丝确实是这样的一个人，即使她可以不用如此努力。尼托克丽丝在台上的表演优秀得可怕，但台下则是剧团里的大家不经意时会用来调笑的吉祥物，正是性格的矛盾让演员的表演显得丰富。

所以山鲁佐德只是静静地听着尼托克丽丝说话，时不时地给予一些适当的应和，好让她能尽情放松自己，忘掉现在的自己，成为山鲁佐德或者是他人笔下的另一人。

这样的戏码在每次公演结束后都会在两人之间上演，除非凯撒带着克娄巴特拉来约会、奥斯曼狄斯拉着阿拉什来打发时间、或者伊斯坎达尔来“征服”剧场，到那时她才会将闭幕后的时间进行重新安排。

其实两人之间从未有过什么详细的约定，只有尼托克丽丝单方面的倾诉，而山鲁佐德就默默地守着后台的化妆室，等待法老，少女，情妇，公主，爱人走下舞台，变回尼托克丽丝。

从刚进入剧团见谁战战兢兢到会被新人投以钦佩的眼光，山鲁佐德与尼托克丽丝的关系仍然一如既往不曾改变，唯一改变的事情只有尼托克丽丝越来越长，快要塞不进发套里的紫发。

这样的关系开始于尼托克丽丝的任性。山鲁佐德第一次为剧团写的剧本就是那位法老的复仇故事——她不像安徒生或是莎士比亚一样喜欢创造，而更钟意于讲述故事。在故事中加入情节，补充细节，都是她手到擒来的事情。她唯一不擅长的是改变一个故事，死人不会复生，活人不应无故寻死，对死亡的敬畏和恐惧把她的作品打磨成了易碎纤细的玻璃雕塑，也让尼托克丽丝对她的剧本充满兴趣，几乎是强制性地把那一大本剧本塞进了团长手里，又一口咬定了自己女主角的位置。

千金小姐的固执比团长的奇怪指令还要烦人，好在剧本确实是好剧本，演员更是无可挑剔，于是剧本很快获得了剧团常驻演出剧目的身份。

山鲁佐德很多次修改那篇有些青涩的剧本，但从未动过让那位长眠于尼罗河的法老死而复生。

法老一次次地长叹、感怀、追寻月光的纯净坠入清澈的水中，又变回尼托克丽丝和山鲁佐德闲聊，并在第二天、第三天、下次以及之后的演出中死在舞台中央，紫发散落一地。

舞台并不是真正的尼罗河河床，尼托克丽丝躺在上面只能感受到从脊骨传来的凉意，像是被冰冷的死灵拥入怀中。

终于山鲁佐德在看遍了尼托克丽丝的死之后开始恨起死亡了。在心中高呼女王美丽圣洁不可侵犯连死亡也不能将她夺去的人变成了写下台词的作家自己。她没办法和自己杀死了多次的人说这些，拿着钢笔把稿纸一遍遍涂成黑色。故事还在断断续续地从她笔下流出，而作家却明白了故事中的人物早已死去，并不关乎她这个叙述者如何描述他们，只是她自己因为害怕死亡固执己见地从死亡面前逃开。

山鲁佐德开始躲避晚上惨白的月光，在伞或者帽檐的阴影中享受黑暗。

很快尼托克丽丝就发现了倾听者的异常，甚至违反剧场规定把自己养的小狗带进了后台，把它放在山鲁佐德的腿上笑着介绍它是阿努比斯，你的剧本里也出现过的死神。山鲁佐德听到这意料之外的名字才把目光从尼托克丽丝头上随着动作一跳一跳的头饰上移开，转而看向那只纯黑色的小狗。在它那双深黑色的水汪汪的眼睛里山鲁佐德看到了自己的倒影，仿佛不应该存在于这个世界上一样的身影让她对自己感到陌生。

然而剧团并不会因为一个作家的心情停止运作，金色的华服再次被穿在尼托克丽丝身上，下摆从王座上滑落下来形成一个不太整齐的扇形。侍女站在一旁捧着酒壶等着法老的示意把毒酒倒进那些可怜的将死之人的杯子里。

从后台冲出的山鲁佐德让观众席发出了一阵噪声。

剧场的舞台算不上极大，但也不是普通人能轻松跑过全场的尺寸，山鲁佐德攥着她最常用的钢笔，第一次尝试追赶死神。高跟鞋的声音响彻舞台。团长反应很快得指挥玛修安抚观众，暗红色的幕布也很快被哈桑们放下。

山鲁佐德奔跑在舞台上，觉得自己已经死了。脚步一轻，她摔在了只离王座几步远的地方。玛塔哈莉扔开道具的酒壶想要去扶起她，而法老已经先于侍女一步飞跃下王座，扑在她面前。

“请不要杀死自己，请不要杀死我……我不想看到你再次死在我面前……你不能……”山鲁佐德小声啜泣着。

尼托克丽丝扶起了她，轻声念着她的名字。

“山鲁佐德……？我没事，那个、我很好。”

作家摇摇头，对于角色的自我理解并不满意。

“您是法老尼托克丽丝，是冥界神，是天空神，是神王的化身……我的故事使您死去，我把自己的死亡强加与你——”

尼托克丽丝最后残留的一丝镇静也荡然无存，盛装的下摆已经浸满汗水被颤抖的双手揉做一团。紫色的发丝躺在地上，就像是陷入了尼罗河的最深处，难以自己挣脱出来。

“不是——不是你的错，我，我……对不起！我在这，我没有死。”

泪水落在地上发出难以察觉的轻响，尼托克丽丝把自己埋进对方的怀抱。

“如果我是法老，是神明，是死者，那我会替你去迎接死神，因为我是逼你来到这的人……但是我是尼托克丽丝。我不会死在这，你也不会。”

温热的触感从胸口传来，山鲁佐德的意识从生死的境界线上飘荡回来。她回抱住了尼托克丽丝。

“……尼托克丽丝，请陪我活下去。”

拒绝死亡的作家揽起了水中月，在舞台的中央把她的女王拥抱。

尼托克丽丝给了她一个吻，就像尼罗河河面上倒映着的月光。

**Author's Note:**

> 傻逼网友写的什么jb.gif
> 
> 一开始是想写两位关于生死的解读不同而产生摩擦的故事，写着写着就放飞自我不知道在写啥爽就完事了（……）
> 
> 为了兄弟进行复仇并在完成复仇后毅然选择了自杀的尼托克丽丝和在强压下由拯救他人变为想让自己活下去的山鲁佐德……深究下去这种对于自身的生死观可以说是很有趣 待我有脑洞的时候写原设的两位吧。
> 
> 我是真的恨1.5.2的1001描写 多好一个角色硬生生变成“别杀我”复读机
> 
> 黑皮靓女真好！（大声）
> 
> 最后感谢 木法终生山 大佬帮我检查，您就是我的再生父母！


End file.
